Being Right, Being Wrong
by bug1701
Summary: I saw a post on Tumblr talking about how if you want content on an unpopular ship, make and/or support content. Granted, that was aimed at Amedot shippers but I figured it's good advice for all ships. So enjoy the lapithyst. Not sure if it'll become Lapamedot or not, but Peri is in it. Beta read by the wonderful UNseated4TH.


Amethyst waited until she heard the shower turn on and Peridot cursing the temperature of the water before saying anything. "Ok. You've been glaring at me since I got here," she hissed in a harsh whisper that made her words almost too loud. "What the actual hell?"

"I have not," Lapis tried to deny through a glare towards Amethyst.

Amethyst snorted. "Then what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, I know you hate me. I don't know WHY you hate me, but I do know that you do."

"I just do."

"Ya know, me, P, and Gar didn't know you were locked in the bathroom. We didn't do that."

"Whatever. I don't care about that anymore."

"Oh, you don't?"

"Yes."

"So that Camp Pining Hearts project you did for midterm had nothing to do with that moment of your life?"

"I told you, I just really like that show," Lapis explained as she hid in her pillow.

"Uh huh."

"God. That's not even why I'm mad at you."

"So you do admit you're mad at me."

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"I can guess."

"Well don't. Just don't worry about it."

"I kinda can't since I'm your roommate's best friend."

Lapis snapped her head up and glared at Amethyst again. "You are not her best friend!"

Amethyst tried to hide the fact that her lips were curling up in the corners of her mouth.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something."

"You don't know what I'm thinking," Amethyst mimicked, unable to hide her toothy grin anymore.

"Shut up," Lapis covered her head with her blanket.

"Looks like I struck a nerve there."

"Shut up," Lapis repeated, rolling over and curling up into a ball.

"Are you jealous of me and Peridot hanging out?"

"…No."

"I'm just gonna guess what you're thinking, ok?"

Lapis rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Be my guest. You'll probably get it wrong."

"Probably." Amethyst cleared her throat exaggeratedly, and sat up straight.

Lapis rolled her eyes again, hugging her pillow tight.

"Let me think. Knowing your past, a lot of people would guess that you're afraid of getting hurt again. You let Peridot in after telling yourself not to let anyone in anymore. So if you lose her, you're gonna get hurt again. And you're going to feel stupid. So "sharing" her isn't easy for you."

Lapis scoffed, Amethyst was a little too close for comfort, but was also wrong. At least somewhat.

"But that's not quite right. It's close. But not quite. Knowing what you've done, knowing about how you feel with what you've done, and knowing how an abusive relationship affects people, you're not afraid of getting hurt," Amethyst paused for a moment.

Lapis said nothing, but curled up into a tighter ball as she realized Amethyst might get it right.

Amethyst continued, "You don't care about getting hurt anymore. No, you care about whether or not you're hurting someone else. Someone you care about. "Sharing" Peridot isn't easy for you because you're afraid that everyone is a better friend for Peridot than you, but for some reason or another, Peridot doesn't think so, and you're terrified that if she hangs out with someone else, i.e. me, she's gonna learn what you already "know", and leave you. But you also know that you can't "share" a human being and it's abusive to force her to only hang out with you, so you don't know what to do, so all you can do is hate me."

Lapis curled up tighter and tighter each time Amethyst got something right.

"So, how did I do? How close was I?"

"…Shut up."

"Well, if I'm right, which I'm pretty sure I am, I just wanna tell you…" Amethyst stopped as she heard the shower turn off. "I'll tell you later. Meet me after our art class tomorrow."

Lapis quickly sat up and tried to not be so obvious in her depression, not wanting to worry Peridot. "Fine, whatever."

Peridot came out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed. "Alright. You ready for Statistics, Ame?"

"Nope. Let's go."

"Ok. Bye Laz." Peridot waved at Lapis before walking out the door.

"Bye Double L." Amethyst left with a smirk on her face.

Lapis watched them leave. "…Bye," She told the closed door.


End file.
